


All Hallows Misery

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GW Hallows 2020, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: His mouth fell open in shock, and given the fact that he rarely allowed himself to show such an emotion, it meant you had truly outdone yourself this time. HeeroxReaderWritten for GW Hallows 2020
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Moments of Rapture [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370593
Kudos: 2





	All Hallows Misery

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompts on tumblr, this was too good an oppertunity to pass up! XD  
> It’s just a silly little story, but I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.
> 
> _Prompt used: I wanted to wear an old costume, but it doesn’t fit, and now I’m stuck._

**All Hallows Misery**

You nearly wanted to weep with mortification as you heard the front door open. You were so embarrassed, so _hoping_ for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow you, but as no such things happened in real life, you were stuck. 

Literally stuck.

And about to face your unsuspecting husband. 

_Good lord, what had you been thinking?!?_

With some effort, you buried your face in your hands and sobbed dryly. Your cheeks felt hot with your flush of embarrassment, and your body was aching. 

“-Y/N-?” 

“Y-yeah?” You couldn’t keep the misery out of your tone, and knew it would alarm him.

His footsteps came bounding up the stairs and you tried desperately to make yourself as small as possible as you prepared to face him. 

The tears were swimming in your eyes when he threw open the door, concern marring his face, but it quickly turned into confusion as he took in the scene that greeted him. “What are you doing?” 

“Help,” you pleaded pitifully. “I’m stuck.” 

His mouth fell open in shock, and given the fact that he rarely allowed himself to show such an emotion, it meant you had truly outdone yourself this time. 

“Stuck?” he managed when he finally found his voice.

“Yes, Heero, stuck!” The embarrassment turned to irritation, and you tried to emphasize your point, but found that your arms couldn’t move much. 

Amusement crept into his gaze. Under normal circumstances you wouldn’t mind him laughing at your expense. But right now… UGH. You _so_ were not having it. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” 

“I’m sorry.” He tried to choke back his laughter and approached you.

“It’s not funny!” your eyes were burning again and you fought the urge to wail. 

“No, it’s not,” he said, completely straight faced. Then snorted again. 

You wanted to slap his arm, and groaned when you heard the fabric protest. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked you as he took your shoulders and made you turn around.

“It was too big on me when I bought it.” You pouted indignantly and wished you could cross your arms in front of you to make your point. But alas… no such things were possible right now. 

“That was if I recall correctly, three years ago, and then you were not pregnant.” You heard him chuckle as he tried to tug the fabric up. “Arms up.” 

You moaned miserably and maneuvered your arms over your head. It took a bit of pulling, and you swore your heard the fabric tear at some point, but at long last, you were freed from your unhappy confinement. 

You took the halloween costume from him and glared at him when you caught his expression. “No laughing, Yuy.” 

“I won’t,” he promised. He took your arms and soothingly rubbed over the red marks the too tight costume had left on them. “But I can’t help but wonder.” 

“I wanted to look nice for Halloween.” The lump was back in your throat and your chin wobbled pathetically. “I thought… I thought this costume might fit.” 

He was smiling as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. “Silly.” 

You sighed and hung your head in shame, willing the tears away. You were so done with crying, but the hormones made it almost impossible for you to get through the day without shedding a few tears. 

“We’ll go the mall this weekend,” Heero said. “And find you something else.” 

If he was offering to go shopping with you, something he _loathed_ with a passion, it meant he really felt bad for you. It was unbearably sweet and nearly made you burst into tears for real this time. 

You sniffed and nodded, bringing up a hand to rub over your rounded belly. “Preferably something that fits.” 

He chuckled and tugged you closer, wrapping you up in his embrace. “You’ll look great anyhow.” 

You rested your head against his shoulder and sighed. “Thanks, Heero.” 

He tenderly kissed the top of your head. “In a few years you’ll laugh at this.”

You snorted. “Not funny.” 

He chuckled and reached for your robe, taking it from the hook on the closet door. He wrapped you up in it and kissed the tip of your nose. “Come downstairs. I’ll fix you some tea.” 

You nodded and looked at the rumbled Halloween costume in your hands. _Oh well,_ you thought as you aimed it at the trashcan. Something that would fit your pregnant belly sounded so much more heavenly than looking pretty and all dolled up at the moment. 

You smiled and left the bedroom to follow your husband downstairs. 

**\- End -**


End file.
